


See I’m All About Them Words

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, F/M, POV Second Person, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Chang + Post-It notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See I’m All About Them Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaitybearr on Tumblr.

  
You wonder if you’ll ever get over your lingering shyness to tell her what she honestly needs to hear: that you think that she’s perfect just the way she is (to paraphrase the words of one illustriously wise Bruno Mars).    
  
You think that might be able to manage one day, because while kisses and I-love-yous come easy, you leave the impassioned, eloquent speeches to the likes of Kurt Hummel and  Rachel Berry - practically anyone else, just not you.   
  
You choke on words when they’re more than a mouthful, your brain stutters when you try to find the right word and you get so frustrated trying to articulate exactly what you  _mean_  to say that you just want to give up.   
  
You love the Academic Decathlon because they involve one-word answers. Either you know the answer (or someone on your team does) or you don’t: it’s simple. Expressing your feelings and thoughts is a hundred times harder.

 It’s frustrating, you can get your body to do anything you want: you’re agile, flexible, and dancing is second nature to you.

But when it comes to anything voice-related - you’re screwed.

You’re up shit creek and without a paddle.

Singing, speech, it doesn’t matter - none of it is intuitive and you feel like an idiot stumbling through the easy things like Finn with any of the club’s simple dance choreography.   
  
You wish you could tell her that she’s beautiful, wonderful, and perfect through the medium of dance. While you’re sure that Tina would appreciate the gesture even if you try, she might also miss the point: that’s not what you want.   
  
(In a way, you think that Tina can understand although the two of you have never talked about it directly. You rarely volunteer to answer questions in class and  have perfected the art of studiously avoiding your teachers’ eyes when they call on students to read out loud.

The only difference between the two of of you is that Tina faked a stutter and dyed her hair different colors while you joined the football team and tried to say as little as possible.

Words are uncomfortable for both of you - although Tina’s exception is when she’s singing. Words come easily when they’re someone elses’.)   
  
In the mean time, until you can figure out how to say everything out loud, you steal your sister’s Post-It notes. You write little messages, quote lyrics from club assignments or just from her favorite songs, you find a hundred different ways to remind her that you love her and stick them all in her notebooks, pencil cases, dresser mirror- everywhere.   
  
When she unearths one from the inside of her planner, she laughs and shakes her head. In a very amused voice, she informs you that she thinks she has managed to catch the corniest boyfriend in all of Ohio.   
  
A lime green Post-it is in her hand; slightly smeared black ink containing Jason Mraz lyrics.   
  
‘ _Cause you and I both loved_  
 _what you and I spoke of_  
 _And others just read of_  
  
“Just wait until you see what Blaine is singing to Kurt today in Glee.” You watch as her eyes light up and Tina proceeds to pester you with nosy questions until homeroom.   
  
(She refuses to let you carry her books, but you see can see a piece of neon green paper sticking out of her schedule. She doesn’t notice when you smother a grin, but she does badger you within the inch of your life about details of Blaine’s song choices until you give in.) 


End file.
